Benutzer Blog:Duschvorhang/Eine Dusche will helfen
EDIT: Ich war jetzt eine Weile im Urlaub, jetzt geht es aber weiter. ^^ Einen wunderschönen Morgen/Abend meine geehrten Freunde Ich bin jetzt seit einer ganzen Weile hier im Wikia unterwegs und wie ihr ja alle wisst, wächst hier alles quasi ständig, es kommen immer neue Geschichten dazu und das ist etwas, was zumindest ich an diesem Wiki wirklich sehr zu schätzen und zu lieben gelernt habe ^^ Wenn man hier allerdings tagtäglich unterwegs ist merkt man zwei Dinge: Erstens wird die Rechtschreibung und Grammatik teilweise mit Füßen getreten, aber um dieses Problem kümmern sich schon andere, zum Glück. Das andere kleine Sorgenkind, das mir oft auffällt, ist der erhebliche Mangel an Kreativität, den man hier immer wieder beobachten kann. Ich will jetzt niemanden angreifen, aber es gibt einfach so viele Slendy-/Jeff- oder Totes-Mädchen-mit-weißem-Kleid-einem-Messer-und-Rachekomplex-Pastas, dass es langsam Überhand nimmt. Noch schlimmer ist die allseits (un)beliebte Jeff-Formel, also ein gemobbter Teenager der zum Serienmörder wird und dabei wahlweise vorher noch scheinbar stirbt, den Tod seiner großen Liebe (die er natürlich schon mit 13 gefunden hat) verkraften muss oder sonst einen tragischen Schicksalsschlag à la DSDS verkraften musste. Mit anderen Worten: Es entsteht ein großes Meer aus Einheitsbrei. Sooo, jetzt will ich natürlich nicht nur meckern, das kann ja wirklich jeder, ich habe sogar eine Art Lösungsvorschlag :D Hier in diesem Blog werde ich von Zeit zu Zeit regelmäßig, sofern Interesse besteht, einfach schon seit Jahrhunderten im Volksglauben existierende, aber mehr oder weniger unbekannte, oder auch von mir einfach zu diesem Zweck ausgedachte Fabelwesen vorstellen, aus denen sich dann ein interessierter Leser einfach einen rauspicken und eine Story drum basteln kann, in der Hoffnung, dass das die Vielfältigkeit des Wikis wieder etwas ankurbelt :) Alternativ kann mir auch einfach über Mail, meine Nachrichtenseite, meinetwegen auch über Brieftaube, eine kleine Bitte schreiben, dann würde ich exklusiv nur für denjenigen was raussuchen, damit der Überraschungseffekt evtl. etwas mehr erhalten bleibt ^^ So also, heute geht es los :) ' 1. Der Antichrist' Beginnen wir mit etwas ganz klassischem, mit einem Mythos der wie für Cps geeignet ist, allerdings meines Wissens nach noch nie verwendet wurde: Mit dem Antichrist. Kaum eine Figur ist so sehr mit Schaden und Untergang verknüpft wie er. Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Person, die anfangs einen Weg ähnlich dem Jesus' beschreitet, nach dem Versuch den Himmel zu bezwingen jedoch in die Hölle verbannt wird. Geboren wurde er der Sage nach als Sohn einer babylonischen Hure, hier könnte man alternativ einfach einen Iraker nehmen oder sich eine Sadt mit ähnlicher Bedeutung wie das damalige Babylon aussuchen. Er tötet also zwei Propheten, Henoch und Elias, und auch das ist der einzige etwas komplizierte Teil hierbei, denn die Rolle von Propheten in unsere Welt einzubauen könnte etwas tricky werden. Dadurch versucht er sich Zugang zum Himmel zu erpressen, was allerdings nicht funktioniert. Anzumerken ist, dass man natürlich auch eine Pasta über einen normalen Menschen oder einen fiktiven Star schreiben kann, welcher sich durch sein Handeln als Antichrist entpuppt, oder das Leben eines frommen Christen, der krampfhaft versucht sein Schicksal zu vermeiden und so erst zum Sohn des Verderbens wird, et cetera et cetera. Alles in allem also die perfekte Personifikation des Schreckens, aus dem sich mit etwas Mühe eine gute Geschichte weben lässt. Ich würde nur kurz davon abraten, eventuell eher keine real existierenden, noch lebenden, Menschen in die Rolle des Antichristen reinzuinterpretieren, da das zu Beef in den Kommentaren führen könnte, was vor allem bei der Debütpasta unpassend sein könnte ^^ 2. Hackelberg Diesmal handelt es sich um eine weniger bekannte niedersächsische Sagengestalt. Diese, namentlich Hans von Hackelberg, war einst Oberjäger des Herzogs von Braunschweig. Nach seinem Tod wurde er wegen einem Vergehen (Jagd am Sonntag) dazu verdammt, für immer in den Wäldern zu jagen. Zu erwähnen wäre noch, dass er sich durch den Ausruf 'Hoto Hoto' ankündigt, welcher von dem armen Opfer einer potentiellen Cp erst als Vogel oder so etwas in der Art gedeutet werden könnte. Aufgrund der mittlerweile fast 500jährigen Verdammung (seit 1526) könnte man ihm eventuell eine gewisse Verbitterung und Menschenhass zuschreiben. Einen durch die Wälder jagenden menschenähnlichen Dämon gab es bis jetzt ja eher selten, da dieses Gebiet von Slenderman und seinen tausend Abklatschen dominiert wurde, eventuell auch noch vom Rake. Hier lässt sich die Motivation allerdings auf menschliche Gefühle und damit auf etwas uns näheres runterbrechen, er hat dadurch zwar nicht mehr das Mysterium des Slendermans, ließe sich aber doch noch in Gehemnisse hüllen. Zum Ende noch ein kleiner Fakt, er starb angeblich aufgrund einer Prophezeiung mit einem Eber, der ihn erschlug. Das könnte ja irgendwie eingeflochten werden, dass er jetzt über die Kreaturen des Waldes gebietet. Ein jagender, düsterer und quasi menschlicher Waldgeist also. 3. Der Dirigent Vor mehreren hundert Jahren begab sich ein reicher portugiesischer Händler mitsamt seiner Familie auf den Weg in die Neue Welt, um dort seinen Reichtum. Er erhielt die Erlaubnis, mehrere Niederlassungen in Brasilien, damals Kolonie Portugals, zu gründen. Sobald er angekommen war, ließ er sich ein prächtiges Anwesen errichten, für dessen Bau er schwarzen Obsidian aus der ganzen Welt importieren ließ. Von dort aus sandte er Truppen in die Dschungel aus, um dort neue Städte zu gründen und Rohstog´ffe zu erschließen. Durch sein rücksichtsloses Vorgehen zog er allerdings den Hass der Ureinwohner auf sich, die ihn verfluchten, nach seinem Tod mit all den von ihm getöteten Menschen zusammen in sein Castell gesperrt werden, verdammt für immer rastlos dort zu bleiben. mit der Zeit verlor er immer größere Teile seiner Menschlichkeit, bemächtigte sich den Seelen der Verdammten und nutzt sie nun als eine Art schattenhafte Waffe, um jeden Eindringing zu vertreiben. Obwohl viele Bewohner des Hauses unerklärlicherweise verschwanden, hält man es heute nur noch für einen alten Mythos. 4. Kludde Bei der Kludde handelt es sich um einen Dämon, der in gestalt eines riesigen, schwarzen und geflügekten Hunds auftritt. Der Glauben an ihn ist hauptsächlich in belgien verbreitet, bei ihm handelt es sich um einen Stadtdämon, er lebt also, Captain Obvious schlägt zu, in Städten. Sobald er ein Opfer entdeckt hat, verfolgt er dieses und verwandelt sich dabei wahlweise auch in eine Katze oder eine Schlange. Nachts kann er auch als Vogel auftreten, als dieser stößt er dann den Ruf "Kludde, Kludde" aus, was sich in einer Cp vor allem am Anfang vielleicht zum Spannungsaufbau nutzen ließe. Ursprünglich war sein Ziel nur, seine Opfer zu erschrecken, natürlich könnte man hier aber soweit kreativ sein, dass er im Endeffekt sein Opfer doch tötet. Ich würde alle verschiedenen Formen in eine Pasta einfließen lassen, also erst den Ruf, dann die Katze, die ja nicht ungewöhnlich ist, danach die Schlange, was ja doch befremdlich ist und schlussendlich die Hundsform, also die reine Form des Dämons. 5. Kushambuliwa Kushambuliwa (Swahili für Griff, auch. 'Kushambuliwa Kutoka Giza, Griff aus dem Dunkeln) ''ist der Name einer alten kenianischen Sagengestalt. Der Legende nach handelt es sich um den Anführer eines einst mächtigen Volksstammes, der aufgrund seines aufrührerischen Verhaltens gegen die Besatzung Kenias durch den Oman hingerichtet wurde. Kurz vor der Vollstreckung des Urteils schwor er Rache gegenüber allen, die sich gegen ihn verschworen hatten. Kurz nach seinem Ableben kam es zu einer Reihenfolge mysteriöser Todesfälle unter der arabischen Herrscherklasse. Einige Bedienstete meinten, einen schattenhaften Affen gesehen zu haben, wenn sie die Leiche fanden. Obwohl Kushambuliwa Häuptling des Tumbili-Clans war (dt. Affe), wurden keine Zusammenhänge geknüpft bzw. dahingehende Vermutungen rigoros unterdrückt. Daraufhin verschwand diese Erscheinung auch recht schnell, die Morde hörten jedoch auf, allerdings kam es im Kenia der Kolonialzeit sowie im moderen Staat immer wieder zu ungeklärten Morden, an deren Tatorten Affenhaar gefunden wurde. Auffällig oft geschahen diese Unglücke um und in der Hauptstadt Nairobi, häufig waren einflussreiche Persönlichkeiten betroffen. Aufgrund des etwas eigenwilligen Namens, den man Kushambuliwa schon zu Lebzeiten verpasst hatte, da er bevorzugte, seine Feinde nachts aus dem Hinterhalt zu attackieren, kamen schon bald die ersten Verschwörungstheorien auf. Inwiefern es sich tatsächlich um den rachsüchtigen Tierdämon des alten Häuptlings handelt und was seine heutigen Motive sind liegt jedoch im Dunkeln. '''6. Blaubart' Hierbei handelt es sich um den Antagonisten eines mehr oder weniger bekannten Märchens. Ich würde sagen, ihr lest euch dieses einfach selbst durch, da ich kaum einen Überblick der geschichte geben könnte, ohne sie komplett abzuschreiben oder die Atmosphäre zu zerstören. Ich weiß nur, dass ich als Kind eine riesige Angst vor dieser Gestalt hatte und sich da bestimmt eine Cp draus zaubern lassen würde. Ich fasse es nur ganz kurz zusammen: Blaubart ist ein Ritter, der eine junge Frau geheiratet hat. Als er das Haus verlässt, verbiette er ihr, ein bestimmtes Zimmer zu betreten (zu dem zufällig der rostigste und schwerste Schlüssel gehört). Wie zu erwarten macht sie es trotzdem und findet dort die leichen aller Frauen, die er vor ihr getötet hat. Er kommt zurück und will sie gleich zu seienr Sammlung hinzufügen, wird aber vorher von ihren Brüdern getötet. Soweit die Story mal grob umrissen. Rückblickend irgendwie merkwürdig, dass man mir sowas als kleines Kind vorgesetzt hat... 7. Deine Mutter Okay, das klingt jetzt dämlicher als es gemeint ist. Mir schwirren grad tausende dieser doofen Witze durch den Kopf, aber darum geht es hier gar nicht. Denn tatsächlich ist die eigene Mutter mit das fieseste, was sih ein Autor für das große Böse ausdenken kann. So kommt es, dass es auch schon einige Geschichten gibt, in denen die (meistens aber Stief-) Mutter ihrem Kind wehtut und es misshandelt oder schlimmeres. Auch gibt es Geschichten, in denen die Mutter gezwungen wurde, gegen ihre Kinder zu handeln und dies dann unter reichlich Tränen auch tut. Was ich aber meine ist eine Geschichte, in der die Mutter nicht als böses Monster dasteht, sondern schon noch als liebevolle Behüterin, die aber hinterrücks in Wahrheit gegen ihr Kind arbeitet, es verachtet, wahnisnnig ist und so weiter. Also eine Pasta, in der die Mutterrolle anfangs noch so richtig zum Vorschein kommt und dann mit Ach und Krach zerbricht. Wie eine Piñata. Das wäre doch mal was. Viele vorhangige Grüße, euer Duschvorhang. :) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Hauptseite